Various biguanide compounds and sulfonylurea compounds have been used as therapeutic agents for diabetes. However, at present, biguanide compounds are scarcely used because they cause lactic acidosis. Although sulfonylurea compounds have strong hypoglycemic activity, they often cause serious hypoglycemia and they must be used with caution.